Eternal Flame
by Melodie Mayfair
Summary: Feelings run through me like a whirlwind, intertwining themselves, knitting a flow of energy and emotion strong as I couldn’t have thought. For this is burning an eternal flame inside me, a flame that overwhelms my senses as I get lost in this miracle


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mulder and Scully. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter, 1013, 20 Century Fox… I'm just borrowing them for a little while…

**Authors Notes: **This is my first XF fic in English, so don't expect it to be very good. Flame all you want, I don't mind, though I _would appreciate some constructive criticism. Also I wanted to say that this is a songfic inspired on the one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, "Eternal Flame" by Bangles. You should really listen to it before, while or after you finish._

Dedicatory: This is for my touchstone, Andre, who read it first and of course to everyone who is taking his/her precious time to read this.

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Eternal Flame

By cherry blossom

Close your eyes 

_Give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Feelings run through me like a whirlwind, intertwining themselves, knitting a flow of energy and emotion strong as I couldn't have thought. 

I am in a place I have never been before, beyond relax and comfort, beyond happiness or anything I could have desired.  Scully is sleeping soundly in my arms.

And there's nothing I want other than that. 

The scent of her hair and her slow, even breathing soothe my still frazzled nerves. I just cannot believe this actually happened.

After so many years we finally consummated our love. In the physical act, I mean. Because we have been loving each other as far as I can remember…

I still picture on my mind the day when this amazing woman entered my office for the first time. Little did I know back then. I would have never guessed that she would simply enter my life not to leave ever again.

I smile remembering all our times together. And our times apart, too.

I remember when they took her away from me. I remember the desperation that grew stronger every day during those months. I remember the guilt and anguish I felt when they gave her back, so weak, so unlike her.

I remember when she found out about her cancer. Always a warrior, she fought hard against it, until she couldn't do it anymore. I can still see her lying on that hospital bed, so fragile, so vulnerable I was afraid she would break with the simple touch of my hand. I still bear in my mind the day I just couldn't take it anymore. 

I broke down.

I cried the tears I had been refusing to let out since the day I found about her condition. I lost control, I sobbed hysterically. She was so near death and I just couldn't bear the thought of not having her with me. I saw darkness and only darkness ahead of me…

Yes, I wanted her to live for my own selfish reasons. Yes, I was a terrible person. Yes, I didn't give a damn about anything else…just her, only her. 

Somebody up there listened to my prayers.

Thanks to the implant of another chip on the back of her neck, she was cured. I breathed again. But the trace left couldn't have been worse…

I can still see the look in her eyes. She wasn't even angry. Simply the sad, defeated look displayed, showed me she didn't even have the strength to hate the people who had done this. She never blamed me.

But there never was a need…

Guilt, my constant companion since the age of twelve.

After my sister was abducted my family fell apart. They were in no condition to comfort me since they, too, were torn. So I grew up with the constant, lonely feeling that it had been my fault. I was supposed to watch over Sam, but I couldn't. I let them take her. 

I continued my lonely existence. I had no real friends, I trusted no one.

And then she came in. And she turned my life around.  

She effortlessly broke down all the walls I had so carefully been building around myself, touching the real man inside. From the very first moment I tried to push her away, frighten her, puzzle her--but Scully is nothing if not tenacious. She calmly sliced through my shield and laid me bare and vulnerable. She had the power to destroy me…

But she chose to guard me instead, shielding my weakness with her own strength. 

She has always been there for me. No matter what, she has never let me down, always following me to make sure I wouldn't get lost. She has saved me in every way a person can be saved.

She is my constant. Fierce, loyal, honest, brave, compassionate--she is the whole foundation of my life. She holds me steady, prevents my collapse, protects me from the shifting sands around us.

Being without her is unconceivable.

And last night I finally got the chance to tell her all that.

And I found out that I could have what I most desired--her love.

Once everything was said I took her face in my hands and searched into those ocean blue eyes. I needed to see the reality of what she had said. I, for the first time, was afraid to believe. I didn't want to wake up and find out it had been a dream, like so many times before. 

But it was real. I don't know exactly what, but I must have done something _really great in a previous life to deserve her._

Shyly, innocently I closed the distance between us. I kissed her. Lightly at first, as if not wanting to break this magical moment. But the passion we had been holding for so long took as in immediately.

It finally happened. 

She let me see into her heart, into her soul. And let me be part of it…

I have no fear. Because we've finally taken our love to the next level. Because I know that whatever happens we'll never be apart again. After all we've been through it still comes down to us. Sometimes we go on opposite paths, sometimes we get lost and have to find our way again, but there's always something that brings us back together…

 Feelings run through me like a whirlwind, intertwining themselves, knitting a flow of energy and emotion strong as I couldn't have thought.

And I know this my fate, the one I have chosen, the only one I want. 

I know that I'll be living in dreamworld of love and passion, of happiness and joy.

I know that there is hope, that nothing can harm me anymore.

For this _is burning an eternal flame inside me, a flame that overwhelms my senses as get lost in this miracle…_

The miracle of loving Dana Scully.


End file.
